Transkripte/Im Partyfieber
Im Partyfieber ist die fünfundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Die Einladung :an der Tür :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, hallo Pinkie Pie. :Pie Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram :: Hier kommt ein Telegramm für dich :: Ich singe es komplett :: Man lädt dich zu ner Party ein :: Wir finden dich so nett. :: Gummy wird ein Jahr alt :: Also feiere doch mit :: Der Kuchen schmeckt bestimmt ganz toll :: Die Feier wird ein Hit. :: Es wird getanzt und viel gespielt, :: Gesungen und gelacht :: Und jeder kriegt am Schluss :: Noch einen Kuss zur Gute Nacht. :: Bring nichts mit außer dir :: Niemand ist dir deshalb gram :: Spaß bringen die Geburtstagsgäste :: Nicht ein Haufen Kram. :: Nun wir hoffen, dass du kommst :: Und dass du nichts dagegen hast :: Um Antwort wird gebeten :: Bitte komm, sei unser Gast! :Pinkie Pie: heiser Nächstes Mal lad ich meine Freundinnen schriftlich zu meiner Party ein. :<Titellied> Glückwunsch Gummy :Musik :Pinkie Pie: lacht :Rainbow Dash: Gut gemacht! Aber ich zeig dir mal, wie man das richtig macht. :Pinkie Pie: Hey Mädels! :Rainbow Dash: Hey Pinkie Pie. :Applejack: Hallöchen. :Pinkie Pie: kichert Ich wollte nur sagen, wie glücklich ich bin, dass ihr zu Gummys Party gekommen seit. :Applejack: Die hätte ich auch um nichts in der Welt versäumen wollen. :Rainbow Dash: Und ich auch nicht. Wenn Pinkie Pie ne Party macht, bin ich dabei! Tadaaa! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, nur ein langweiliger Apfel. Da sind noch ganz viele Überraschungen drin! :Rainbow Dash: Was denn für Überraschungen? :Pinkie Pie: Meint ihr, ich sag euch das, Dummerchen? Das müsst ihr selbst rausfinden. :Applejack: Nnngh! Nn! Platschen :Rainbow Dash: Urgh! :Applejack: lacht :Rarity: Hach, der Früchtepunsch ist überaus köstlich. ist es das gleiche Rezept, wie bei deiner Frühlingslüftchen-Party? :Pinkie Pie: Nein, es ist ein Neues. :Rarity: ihren Punsch aus :Pinkie Pie: Es ist Gummys Lieblingsrezept. :Rarity: schluckt schlürft :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, die Musik mag ich! :Rarity: ihren Punsch aus :Pinkie Pie: Amüsiert ihr euch? :Twilight Sparkle: Und wie! :Fluttershy: Du machst einfach die besten Partys, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Meine Partys sind deshalb immer so gut, weil meine Freundinnen immer dabei sind. :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! :Fluttershy: Ugh! :Pinkie Pie: Kommt schon, beste Freundinnen. Gummy will tanzen! Yeah! Los Gummy! Es ist dein Geburtstag. Los Gummy! Es ist dein Geburtstag. kichert :Applejack: gähnt Ich bin total erledigt. Ich hab nichtmehr soviel getanzt seit, äh...deiner letzten Party. Danke, dass du mich eingeladen hast. :Rainbow Dash: See you later, Gummyaligator. :Rarity: Gratuliere, dass dir die Party mal wieder so gut gelungen ist. :Fluttershy: Es war wunderschön. :Pinkie Pie: Willst du nicht noch bleiben? Wir haben noch Kuchen übrig! :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, ich glaube, ich muss ablehnen. War ne tolle Party, dass sollten wir ganz bald wiederholen. :Pinkie Pie: Wir sollten das schon ganz bald wiederholen! Die Nachparty :Vogelgezwitscher :an der Tür :Twilight Sparkle: seufzt Oh, hi Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Juhu! :Twilight Sparkle: Was willst du denn? :Pinkie Pie: Du hast gesagt, wir sollen die Party bald wiederholen. Und jetzt ist bald! Hier ist deine Einladung. :Twilight Sparkle: liest Einladung zu Gummys Geburtstags-Nachfeier. Heute Nachmittag um drei Uhr. :Pinkie Pie: Alle unsere besten Freundinnen sind eingeladen, es wird getanzt und gespielt, es gibt Kuchen und Eis und Punsch! :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, heute Nachmittag? Heute Nachmittag wie heute Nachmittag? :Pinkie Pie: Ja, dass ist richtig. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, tut mir leid. Ich würde gern kommen, aber ich bin ein bisschen hinterher mit meinen Studien. Ich muss mich durch die Bücher wühlen. :Pinkie Pie: Kann ich verstehen. Die Studien gehen vor. Aber keine Angst, wir heben dir auch ein Stückchen Kuchen auf! :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist lieb von dir. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, und Twilight? Nicht nur durch die Bücher wühlen, du solltest sie besser lesen! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich versuch dran zu denken. :Applejack: Äh. Hey Pinkie Pie. Was führt dich auf die Plantage? :Pinkie Pie: Nuun, bist du bereit deine Hufe mal wieder zu schwingen? Heute Nachmittag feiern wir Gummys Geburtstags-Nachfeier! Es wird getanzt und gespielt und es gibt Kuchen und Eis und Punsch! :Applejack: Heute Nachmittag? Heute Nachmittag wie heute Nachmittag? :Pinkie Pie: Wie witzig, genau das hat Twilight auch gefragt. Und die Antwort ist: Ja! Neute Nachmittag feiern wir. :Applejack: Oh, also ich...ähm, ich glaube ich kann nicht, weil ich, äh, ich muss heute noch...also heute, äh, weißt du, äh...Äpfel plücken. Ja, Äpfel! Weil das tun wir so mit den Äpfeln. Wir müssen sie...plücken. Hehe. schluckt :Pinkie Pie: Okay-dokey-lokey! Eine Party ist immer noch eine Party, auch nur mit drei Gästen. :Applejack: vor Erleichterung :Spike: stöhnt Kann ich sonst noch irgendwas für dich tun, meine schönste Rarity? :Rarity: schnuppert Vielleicht könntest du ein Bad nehmen? Wie kann ich mich vorsichtig ausdrücken? Du riechst ungefähr wie ein verfaulter Apfelkern, der in Heu eingewickelt und in Drachenschweiß eingetaucht wurde. :Spike: seufzt :Rarity: Oh, was für ein herrlicher Hut! Sehr modern. Gibt es einen Anlass? :Pinkie Pie: Wir wollen heut Nachmittag Gummys Geburtstag nachfeiern. Ich verteile gerade die Einladungen. :Rarity: Was? Heute Nachmittag willst du feiern? Heute Nachmittag wie heute Nachmittag? :Pinkie Pie: Is ja merkwürdig, jedes Pony sagt das Gleiche. :Rarity: Oh, äh, wirklich? :Pinkie Pie: Ich weiß, es ist kurzfristig, wir hatten soviel Spaß auf Gummys Geburtstagsfeier, da haben wir bestimmt noch mehr Spaß auf einer Nachfeier! :Rarity: Ich bin sicher, dass wir viel Spaß hätten, aber ich muss leider absagen. Ich muss heute meine Mähne waschen. :Pinkie Pie: Ist doch Blödsinn, deine Mähne ist doch gar nicht dreckig. :Rarity: Ist sie nicht? :Pinkie Pie: Nein. :Rarity: Jetzt würgt ist sie dreckig. Ich muss gehen. :Pinkie Pie: Huh, keine Twilight, keine Applejack, keine Rarity. Naja, eine Party ist immer noch eine Party, auch mit nur zwei Gästen. :Rainbow Dash: Heute Nachmittag? :Fluttershy: Heute... :Pinkie Pie: Ja! Heute Nachmittag wie heute Nachmittag. :Rainbow Dash: Oh man, wir wären gern dabei, aber, wir müssen heut Nachmittag Haussitten. :Pinkie Pie: seufzt Ihr alle beide? :Fluttershy: Es ist ein großes Haus. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, es ist schon spät, wir müssen jetzt leider weg. :Pinkie Pie: Wartet! Ich kann euch ja Kuchen und Eis vorbei bringen. Auf welches Haus passt ihr denn auf? :Rainbow Dash: Harrys. :Pinkie Pe: Harrys? :Rainbow Dash: Ja, du kennst ihn nicht. :Pinkie Pie: Merkwürdig, dabei kenn ich doch fast jedes Pony hier. :Fluttershy: Harry ist ein Bär. :Pinkie Pie: Ein Bär? :Rainbow Dash: Ja, er ist ein Bär. Stimmt. Und wenn wir zu spät kommen, dann wird er ganz schön sauer, glaub ich. :Pinkie Pie: Wartet! Wo gibt es denn hier einen Bären, der in einem Haus wohnt? :Fluttershy: Es ist eigentlich mehr eine Höhle. :Rainbow Dash: Aber er hat sie so schön eingerichtet, dass sie wie ein Haus aussieht. :Fluttershy: Und er hat gefragt, ob wir uns um sein Haus...äh, seine Höhle kümmern, solange er... :Rainbow Dash: ...am Strand ist! :Pinkie Pie: Er macht Ferien am Strand? :Rainbow Dash: Ja, weil er sehr gern... :Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash gleichzeitig: ::Fluttershy: ... Muscheln sammelt! ::Rainbow Dash: ... Volleyball spielt! ::Fluttershy: ... Volleyball spielt. ::Rainbow Dash: ... Muscheln sammelt. ::Fluttershy: ... Volleyball sammelt. ::Rainbow Dash: ... Muscheln spielt. :Rainbow Dash: Wir müssen los! Lauschangriff :Pinkie Pie: Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwas Merkwürdiges geht hier vor, Gummy. Okay, Rainbow und Fluttershy passen auf das Haus eines Bären auf. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass alle meine Freundinnen heute Pläne haben. Rarity muss ihre Mähne waschen? Applejack muss Äpfel plücken? Twilight hängt mit den Studien hinterher und muss sich durch Bücher wühlen? Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr hören sich ihre Entschuldigungen an wie...Ausflüchte! :wird geschlossen :Pinkie Pie: Das sieht nicht nach studieren aus! Oder durch Bücher wühlen! :ertönt :Cup Cake: Oh, du kommst bestimmt wegen der... :Twilight Sparkle: Ssch! Ist Pinkie in der Nähe? :Cup Cake: Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. :Twilight Sparkle: Gut, ich möchte nicht, dass sie irgendwas erfährt. :Cup Cake: Natürlich nicht, ich bin gleich wieder da. :Pinkie Pie: Aber...wir sind Freundinnen. Wieso will Twilight denn etwas vor mir geheim halten? Sie kommt zurück! :Cup Cake: durch Dosentelefon Hier, bitte sehr. :Twilight Sparkle: durch Dosentelefon Danke. Und wie gesagt, kein Wort zu Pinkie Pie. Hey, was ist das für eine Blechbüchse? Aah! Das Paket :schleicht Twilight nach :Pinkie Pie: Alles klar, gehen wir der Sache auf den Grund. Wir sind aufgeflogen! Neue Tarnung ist fällig. :Türklingel :Rarity: zu Twilight Sie hat dich doch nicht im Nascheckchen gesehen, oder? :Twilight Sparkle: zu Rarity Nein, ich glaube nicht. :Rarity: zu Twilight Sehr gut. Schade, wenn sie alles kaputt machen würde. :Twilight Sparkle: zu Rarity Fänd ich auch. :Gummy: niest :Rarity: zu Fluttershy Hast du sie gesehen? :Fluttershy: zu Rarity Nein, seit heute Morgen nicht. :Rarity: zu Fluttershy Ich auch nicht. Unglaublich, dass sie heute eine Geburtstags-Nachfeier machen wollte. :Fluttershy: zu Rarity Zum Glück ist uns eine Entschuldigung eingefallen, weshalb wir nicht kommen können! :Rarity: zu Fluttershy Ja, mir auch, wir machen es bestimmt viel besser. :Fluttershy: zu Rarity Aber nur, solange Pinkie Pie nichts davon erfährt! :Rarity: zu Fluttershy Dann bis später. :Fluttershy: schreit :Pinkie Pie: Ich dachte, ihnen gefallen meine Partys... :Rainbow Dash: Hi, Pinkie Pie. Ugh! Oh oh... :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash, warte! :Rainbow Dash: seufzt :Pinkie Pie: Wo wolltest du denn hin?! :Rainbow Dash: Aaah! :Pinkie Pie: Sag mir den wahren Grund, warum ihr nicht zu Gummys Party kommen wollt! :bimmelt :Rainbow Dash: Nnngh! :Pinkie Pie: WAS IST IN DER TASCHE?! Das Geheimnis der Scheune :Rainbow Dash: Applejack! Wir haben ein Problem! :Applejack: keucht :schlägt zu :klopft mit dem Kopf :Pinkie Pie: ICH WEIß, DASS IHR DA DRIN SEID! :Applejack: Oh, äh, hallöchen Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Kann ich vielleicht... einen Blick in die Scheune werfen? :Applejack: Nein, äh, ich meine ja, ich meine: Du darfst hier nicht rein! :Pinkie Pie: Aber Rainbow ist auch drin! :Applejack: Ja, äh, sie hat mir nur ein paar Dinge vorbei gebracht...ja, Dinge für die Renovierung! Ich muss renovieren! Die ganze Scheune! Äh, den Ponys in der Scheune und zu Pinkie unsere Scheune ist im Moment eine richtige Baustelle. :Rainbow Dash: leise Habt ihr gehört? Baustelle! :Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity und Fluttershy imitieren Baustellengeräusche. :Applejack: Yep, ne Baustelle. Ich habs dir gesagt und dabei bleib ich. :Pinkie Pie: gepresst Okay-dokey-lokey. :Applejack: seufzt :Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity und Fluttershy seufzen. Das Verhör :Pinkie Pie: Geheimnisse und Lügen! Nichts als Geheimnisse und Lügen! Die haben doch irgendwas vor, Gummy. und wollen nicht, dass ich es weiß! Ha! Aber ich komme dahinter! Ich komme sowas von dahinter! Und ich weiß auch schon, wer mir alles erzählen wird, aber sowas von alles erzählen wird! :Spike: Wow, was für eine Mahlzeit! :Pinkie Pie: Das ist alles für dich Spike. :Spike: Urgh! Aah! :Pinkie Pie: Jetzt werden wir uns unterhalten. :Spike: Urgh! Unterhalten? Oh, furchtbar gern! Okay, äh, wunderschönes Wetter heute, oder? Ich liebe sonnige Frühlingstage, du nicht? Die Vögel zwitschern und die Blumen blühen... :Pinkie Pie: Neinein, wir reden über unsere Freundinnen. :Spike: Oh, okay. Mal sehen, Twilight Sparkle, sie ist ein Einhorn, hats mit Magie und weiß ne Menge. Und dann Rarity. Eine Wahnsinnsfrau! Twilight meint, ich hab keine Chance bei ihr. Pah! Was weiß die denn schon? Dann ist da noch Fluttershy, ein Pegasuspony mit Höhenangst, hehe, was für Ironie! :Pinkie Pie: Nein! Du hast mich nicht verstanden! Ich wollte, dass du gestehst! :Spike: Gestehen? :Pinkie Pie: Ja! Gestehen! :Spike: Ich habe Saft über Twilights Ausgabe von "Magische Mysterien und Tränke" geschüttet! :Pinkie Pie: Und? :Spike: Ich habe gestern das ganze heiße Wasser von Ponyville verbraucht und habe sieben Stunden gebadet! :Pinkie Pie: Und? :Spike: Und wenn ich manchmal allein zu Hause bin, mach ich das: Gut siehst du aus, Spike! Du siehst sowas von gut aus! :Pinkie Pie: Nein! Nein! Nein! NEIN! :Spike: Aber was willst du denn hören? Sag mir, was du hören willst und ich sage es! :Pinkie Pie: Sag mir, dass meine Freundinnen mich anlügen und mir aus dem Weg gehen, weil sie meine Partys nicht mögen und nicht meine FREUNDINNEN SEIN WOLLEN! schwer :Spike: Deine Freundinnen lügen dich an und gehen dir aus dem Weg, weil sie deine Partys nicht mögen und nicht deine Freundinnen sein wollen! :Pinkie Pie: AHA! Ich wusste es! eines Luftballons, aus dem die Luft entweicht Oh nein. Sie mögen meine Partys nicht und sie wollen nicht mehr meine Freundinnen sein. schnieft :der Lampe klickt :Spike: Äh, nun...? kaut :Pinkie Pie: Oooh... Erfundene Freunde :Pinkie Pie: Vielen Dank, dass ihr alle gekommen seid! Gummy freut sich total! :Eimer Rüben (von Pinkie gesprochen): Ich hätt gern noch mehr Punsch. :Pinkie Pie: Aber natürlich bekommst du noch Punsch! Sofort! :Steinhaufen (von Pinkie gesprochen): Das ist eine wunderbare Party! Du hast dich wirklich selbst übertroffen! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, den herzlichsten Dank. :Haufen Hausstaub (von Pinkie gesprochen): Ich amüsiere mich heute ebenfalls köstlich! :Pinkie Pie: Ich freu mich sehr darüber, dass es dir gefällt. :Mehlsack (von Pinkie gesprochen): Entschuldigung, dürfte ich noch ein Stück Kuchen haben? :Pinkie Pie: Natürlich, du bekommst soviel Kuchen, wie du willst! :Steinhaufen (von Pinkie gesprochen): Ich bin froh, dass keines der Ponys aufgetaucht ist! :Pinkie Pie: Weißt du, so übel sind sie gar nicht. :Steinhaufen: Nicht so übel?! Blödsinn! Ein Haufen Versagerinnen! :Pinkie Pie: Ach komm, jetzt hör auf. Sie Versagerinnen zu nennen finde ich doch etwas übertrieben. :Häufchen Hausstaub: So wie sie dich behandelt haben? Ich finde, Versagerinnen ist noch milde ausgedrückt! :Pinkie Pie: seufzt Trotzdem unhöflich. :Mehlsack: Unhöflich? Ihr Verhalten war verabscheuungswürdig! :Pinkie Pie: Ja, finde ich auch! :Eimer Rüben: Ich an deiner Stelle würde nie wieder mit ihnen reden! :Pinkie Pie: Weißt du was? Ich werde auch nie wieder mit ihnen reden! Und solange ich lebe, lade ich sie nie wieder zu ner Party ein! Sie haben nicht mehr verdient, mit mir zu feiern! Dazu haben sie sich viel zu gemein verhalten! :Die imaginären Partygäste stimmen ihr zu. :Mehlsack (von Pinkie gesprochen): Gut gemacht! :Eimer Rüben (von Pinkie gesprochen): Richtig! :Häufchen Hausstaub (von Pinkie gesprochen): Gut! :Steinhaufen (von Pinkie gesprochen): Zeigs ihnen! :an der Tür :Pinkie Pie: Wer könnte das sein? :Rainbow Dash: Hallo Pinkie Pie. Entschuldige, dass ich es vorhin so eilig hatte, ich musste dringend weg und konnte nicht auf dich warten. Du weißt ja, wie das ist. :Pinkie Pie: gepresst Ja, und ob ich weiß, wie das ist. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, hast du Lust mit rüber auf die Apfelplantage zu kommen? :Pinkie Pie: Nein danke, ich bin mit meinen wahren Freunden verabredet. Stimmt doch, oder? Wir haben super viel Spaß! :Mehlsack (von Pinkie gesprochen): Richtig, wir haben jede Menge Spaß! :Rainbow Dash: Äh, Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Möchte noch jemand ein Stück Kuchen? :Häufchen Hausstaub (von Pinkie gesprochen): Oh, furchtbar gern! :Rainbow Dash: Oookay, wieso verschwinden wir nicht eine Weile aus der Stadt und gallopieren zu Applejack? :Eimer Rüben (von Pinkie gesprochen): Nein! Sie geht nirgendwo hin! :Pinkie Pie: Ich komm ganz sicher nicht mit. Wir feiern gerade eine sehr ausgelassene Party. :Rainbow Dash: Du solltest wirklich mitkommen! :Steinhaufen (von Pinkie gesprochen): Hast du nicht gehört? Sie geht nirgendwo hin, Idiotin! :Rainbow Dash: Wen nennst du hier Idiotin? Idiotin! seufzt Das wars, komm Pinkie Pie, die Party ist vorbei. :Pinkie Pie: Nein! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, na los! :Pinkie Pie: Nein! Ich sagte: Nein! :Rainbow Dash: Aber! Du musst! Mit mir! Kommen! :Pinkie Pie: Nein! Ich! Komm nicht mit! :Krachen :Rainbow Dash: Okay! Du willst es nicht anders, also kriegst du es nicht anders! Kopf hoch, Pinkie :Rainbow Dash: vor Anstrengung keucht Wir...sind daaa. :Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack und Rarity: Überraschung! :Fluttershy: Also, ich dachte, sie würde sich mehr freuen. :Pinkie Pie: Mich freuen?! MICH FREUEN?! Wieso sollte ich mich über meine eigene Abschiedsparty freuen? :Twilight Sparkle: Deine Abschiedsparty? :Pinkie Pie: Ja! Ihr wollt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben und schmeißt mich einfach raus. Und jetzt feiert ihr eine fette Party, eine Pinkie Pie-Abschiedsparty! :Applejack: Zuckerschnäuzchen, wieso denkst du, dass wir nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen? :Pinkie Pie: Wieso? Wieso?! WIESO?! Ihr habt mich angelogen und seid mir aus dem Weg gegangen! Da-rum! :Rainbow Dash: Äh, ja? Unsere Party sollte ja auch eine Überraschung sein! :Rarity: Diese Party haben wir schon solange für dich geplant. Und um sie vorzubereiten mussten wir uns was einfallen lassen, weshalb wir an Gummys Party nicht teilnehmen können. :Twilight Sparkle: Und wenn das eine Abschiedsparty ist, warum steht auf dem Kuchen, den ich im Nascheckchen bestellt hab, "Happy Birthday, Pinkie Pie"? Quietschen :Pinkie Pie: Ich habe heute Geburtstag! Ich habe meinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen! :alle außer Pinkie Pie seufzen :Pinkie Pie: Und ihr habt für mich eine richtige Überraschungsparty vorbereitet! :Rarity: Das haben wir die ganze Zeit versucht, dir zu erklären. :Pinkie Pie: Ihr seid die besten Freundinnen der Welt! Oh, wie konnte ich nur so an euch zweifeln? :Twilight Sparkle: Ist schon okay, Pinkie Pie. Das hätte uns allen passieren können. :Fluttershy: Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen. :Rainbow Dash: Hehehe, ist doch gut gegangen! Ich bin froh, dass wir nicht von einem Eimer Rüben ersetzt wurden. :Twilight Sparkle: Hä? :Rainbow Dash: Genaues willst du nicht wissen. :Applejack: Genug geredet! Jetzt wolln wir feiern! der Grammophonnadel Na los, Party! :Musik :Rainbow Dash: Ich dachte schon, das geht daneben! :Rarity: Oh, ist das schön. :Twilight Sparkle: Voiceover Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, ich schreibe dir von einer herrlichen Party. Ich verbringe hier nicht nur eine wunderbare Zeit mit meinen Freundinnen, sondern konnte auch eine wertvolle Lektion über Freundschaft lernen: Man sollte immer das Beste von seinen Freunden denken und nie vom Schlechtesten ausgehen. Man sollte sich sicher sein, dass gute Freunde einem Gutes wollen. Deine treue Schülerin Twilight Sparkle. :Pinkie Pie: Ihr habt bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn wir heute auch Gummys Geburtstag nachfeiern, oder? Seine Party war ziemlich kurz, ich will nicht, dass er sauer ist. :Twilight Sparkle und Rarity gleichzeitig: ::Twilight Sparkle: Nein, kein Problem. Wieso sollten wir etwas dagegen haben? Wir feiern Gummys Party einfach mit! ::Rarity: Wir feiern doch sowieso, dann feiern wir eben doppelt! : Navboxen en:Transcripts/Party of One es:Transcripciones/Fiesta para una ru:Стенограммы/День рождения Kategorie:Erste Staffel